Happy Valentine's Day
by Amnesialove
Summary: The newly update dversion of Happy Valentine's Day. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/ N: Hey guys, This is my newly updated version of ' Happy Valentine's Day' and it will have combined chapters as well so it's not to long for you to read.**

**Thanks for re-reading this. **

**Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gakuen Alice characters or storyline.**

Happy Valentine's Day…

It was the day that Mikan dreaded most, Valentine's Day.

She knew that she wouldn't get any cards, flowers or chocolates.

Mikan defiantly did not want to go into school that day but if she skipped it the teachers would ask her why she didn't come in and she really didn't have a good excuse.

She had woken up late, too late to get a bus for school.

I guess I'm going to have to run to school. It's the only option left.

I hate valentine's day.

I hope people at school will just forget about it but then again a lot of people in school have boyfriends and girlfriends. I guess

I'm not going to be so lucky.

Mikan ran out of the front door with thoughts of jealousy filling her mind as she thought of all the couples that had some one to spend their day with.

By the time she got to school, she had just made it before the bell rang for her first class.

She entered her classroom and the first thing she saw was all the couples in her class sitting beside each other.

The only place left to sit was in her usual place, on her own.

As Mikan walked to her desk she noticed, as she put down her bag, a rose and a card on her desk.

'Dear Mikan,

I really hope you enjoy this Valentine's Day and hopefully one day you'll find me.

From ?'

' Emm, guys did any of you send me this rose?'

The whole class said no.

'Oh.'

'Who do you think sent that to you Mikan.'

'I don't know. I didn't think I would get one at all.'

'Are you going to try and find out who it was?'

'No. No. I think it's sweet someone sent me this.'

'So your just not going to even try?'

'Hmmm.'

Mikan sits down at her desk, left pondering who could have possibly sent her the rose.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this edited version and I hope you spotted what the edits were and if you believe that where I'm going with the story is good, please REVIEW!**

**See you Soon!**

**Gina XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, Next chapter of this story and **_**I **_**really hope you enjoy it so far. I will get around to finishing my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gakuen Alice characters or storyline.**

Happy Valentine's Day.

Chapter Two.

I can't believe that Mikan didn't even try to go and search for her secret admirer.

I'm pretty sure this would have been her first rose and should have made her more excited than she let everyone believe she was.

If it was me, I would be running around the school happier than ever to get a rose and I would be asking everyone, 'Was it you who gave me this rose or was it you?'

I swear she can't just be so lazy as to not try and find out who it is.

I gave her the rose out of the love I feel for Mikan and it's like she stabbing me in the heart over and over again by not caring about my valentine to her.

She really hurts me sometimes but I can get over it.

The only time I especially feel hurt is when she is with 'him'.

Yeah, that's right my best friend, Natsume.

I'm jealous of my best friend over a girl, how shallow.

I've talked to him a lot about Mikan and I know he likes her but he never shows those feelings.

I won't go chasing after Mikan because I have already told Natsume that I like her and that I know he likes her too.

So to stop any fighting about who can try and get Mikan's heart, I've told Natsume that I'm going to give up on her.

Though by doing this I've really contradicted myself.

**A/N: Yeah that's it for now I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**See you soon.**

**Gina.**

**XOXO**

**REVIEW NOW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for such a long time to wait until I updated again but I'm doing it now so be happy about that.**

**I hope you like it and if you had previously read this story before I edited it, we due to problems from my computer, it may not go exactly like the old version of this fic. **

**Please review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Happy Valentine's Day.

Chapter three.

'I _have_ to find out who this guy is, Hotaru.!' Mikan exclaimed.

'Calm down. Just think about who could have sent you that note and rose.' Hotaru said.

'Fine, let me think a moment. Who, in our class, is actually willing enough to try something like this? Wait, perhaps this is just a trick to get me excited over nothing. I never even thought of something like that happening.'

'I'm sure it's nothing that extreme, the people in our class don't hate you, Mikan, except for Sumire and Natsume.'

'Well, there's a chance that it could be one of them!'

'I don't think they would bother to do such an easy prank for Valentine's Day.'

'What if they did!'

'They didn't.'

'Fine. I just have to trust you. Let's just figure out who sent me those things already.'

'You know there's always a small chance that perhaps Ruka could have sent you the note and rose. Just a small chance though.'

'Ruka's not brave though. He wouldn't be able to build up enough courage to do something so… lovely.'

'Mikan, do you not notice how he acts when you're in the room?'

'He acts… shy, I guess but isn't that just his personality?'

'He is shy but I can notice the difference in his attitude towards you. It's not too hard to notice in the first place.'

'Hotaru! Don't make me start thinking that my secret admirer is Ruka, I just can't believe that Ruka could do anything like that.'

'Just think about it then. Think about the possibility. I'm telling you that he likes you and you will have to except that someday. He just has to tell you the truth in his own time. Eventually the truth will become clear to you.'

**A/N: Hope you like it, thanks for reading it and please review this now, thanks because it defiantly gives me motivation to continue on with the story.**


End file.
